The Wolf and the Doctor
by writingdancingandliving
Summary: Ruby laid the cloak on the table and sighed, thinking of when the wolf in her was a burden. "I was practically a monster before he helped me." "You weren't a monster," Dr. Whale interjected quickly. "Just because you lost control, just because there was nothing you could do, it doesn't make you a monster. You've never been a monster." [Frankenwolf]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First OUAT FanFic, very exciting. :) This takes place pretty much anytime after "Child of the Moon" and "In the Name of a Brother". Ruby/Whale, 'cause I just love them together. ;)**

Sitting at one of the tables in the chilly air outside of Granny's, Ruby stroked her red cloak, feeling the silky fabric with her hands.

"I thought you got rid of that."

"Oh!" she jumped, spinning around instantly. Finding a familiar face, she laughed. "Dr. Whale, it's only you. You scared me!"

"Sorry," he said, laughing himself. "What about...?" He gestured to the cloak.

"Yeah, this," Ruby muttered, tossing it back and forth from one hand to the other. "David dropped it off this morning, I guess for me to get rid of. I haven't had to use it since I gained control again." Dr. Whale sat down across from her, placing his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands. Ruby laid the cloak on the table and sighed, thinking of when the wolf in her was a burden. "I was practically a monster before he helped me."

"You weren't a monster," Dr. Whale interjected quickly. "Just because you lost control, just because there was nothing you could do, it doesn't make you a monster. You've never been a monster." Instantly Ruby realized the parallels in her situation to Dr. Whale's.

"Oh, Dr. Whale, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, it's fine. I wasn't talking about myself." He leaned back in his chair, his arms dropping to his sides. He was now more relaxed, and enjoyed the girl's company. "And please, call me Victor." Ruby exhaled in relief; the last thing she wanted to do was offend Dr. Whale-er, Victor.

"Alright Victor." Her lips curved into half of a smile. "So what do I do with this?" She pinched the cloak between her pointer finger and thumb and lifted it up, letting it dangle above their heads. "Burn it? Cut it up?"

"It might look nice as a tablecloth," Dr. Whale joked, grabbing it from her and demonstrating his idea. She laughed, and Dr. Whale privately congratulated himself.

"Am I crazy?" Ruby solemnly asked, out of the blue. Dr. Whale paused, hoping he did not have to answer the inevitable question every male wished a female would never ask him. "Am I crazy for wanting to keep it, just a little bit?"

"Not at all," he replied straightforwardly, glad she had completed the question before he had given an answer. "Of all people, I should know. Sometimes we want something, even though it's bad for us. We want to believe that something good can come out of it." He rubbed his eyes, thinking of his brother, and the monster he had created out of him. "But, Ruby, sometimes we have to let go." The last two words he said barely above a whisper, leaning towards her so she could see the sincerity in his eyes. A refreshing burst of cold air brushed over the two, and Ruby pulled her red and black checkered jacket closer towards her.

"You're right," she said decisively. "You are right!" She stood up, taking her cloak with her. A smile spread across her face, and she looked down at the doctor. "I'm going to destroy this thing!" Ruby took three steps forward, her black boots clicking on the pavement, until she realized Dr. Whale was not following her. She looked back at him, to find him sitting in his original position, his eyes staring down at the table. "Aren't you coming with me?" His eyes flicked up to her immediately, and then a smile spread across his face. Wordlessly he rose and joined her, handing over the scarf he was wearing tightly around his neck.

"You looked cold," was the explanation he offered when she looked at him with a confused expression. She grinned and put it on, regardless of the fact that it completely clashed with her outfit.

**I'd really like to continue with this story, but I only will if my readers want to hear more! Please review, and tell me if you'd like to hear more of the story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going? What are we doing with my cloak?" Ruby asked as she followed Dr. Whale through the streets of Storybrooke.

"All in good time!" he replied, quickening his pace.

"You're starting to sound like Mr. Gold," Ruby scoffed. "'All in good time, dearie!'" She put on her best Rumplestiltskin impression, complete with the accent. Dr. Whale laughed in spite of himself, for the imitation was an accurate one.

"Don't be bitter! I'm just trying to help. That, and we're here." Ruby looked up from her stiletto boots (which she had been worried would get stuck in the sidewalk cracks) to find that he had brought her to the woods. "Here, you can bury it, but it won't be utterly and completely destroyed."

"Genius!" she squealed, a smile spreading across her face. "Thank you." Dr. Whale just nodded in return. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, his stature tall and proud, his chin raised, and for a minute, Ruby could see how this flirtatious, free spirited young man could also be the strong, wise Dr. Frankenstein.

"Well don't just stand there, go bury it!" he commanded, chuckling at her wide eyes and lipsticked smile.

"Not so fast," a voice cut through the air like a dagger. The two turned around to find Regina standing in front of them, her arms crossed and her attitude defiant.

"Regina, hello. Is something the matter?" Ruby asked, looking at the mayor with confused eyes.

"Well, not as of right now, but there might be. That cloak possesses magical powers, and it would be such a waste to bury it, as you have so kindly brought into the light for us, Dr. Whale." He grimaced, annoyed that Regina would bring it around to him. "Since you are determined to get rid of your red cloak, Ruby, it would make the most sense to give it to me. I could make it useful."

"Thank you for your offer, but I'd really rather the cloak just be gone completely. After all it is mine, so I can do what I choose with it," Ruby answered confidently, stressing her last remark.

"Ah," Regina replied. "I understand. Thank you anyway." She flashed on of her mayor smiles. She turned her back and took a few steps away, then stopped and said "Actually, I don't understand. And I want that cloak." With an instant spell, she froze both Ruby and Dr. Whale, plucked the cloak from Ruby's hands, and said a mocking thank you to her victim. A few seconds before she disappeared into a cloud of smoke she unfroze the pair.

"We have to get your cloak back," Dr. Whale said instantly.

"Yes, we do. I'm afraid of what Regina might do with the magic."

"Magic causes so many problems. My advice is to not interfere with it." Ruby gave him a sad smile.

"You're probably right." She exhaled deeply, closing her eyes for a second as if to gather her thoughts. "But right now, we have to get my cloak back."

**Second chapter! Again, I'd REALLY like reviews, so please tell me what you think! I have a lot of places I want to go with this story. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The bell of Mr. Gold's show tinkled as Ruby and Dr. Whale, seeking out the owner. He stood behind the desk, arranging some of the merchandise. When the two entered, he looked up.

"What is it you need?"

"Help," Dr. Whale said, looking Mr. Gold straight in the eyes.

"What is it now?" Mr. Gold sighed, resting his weight on his cane.

"Regina," Ruby piped up. "She stole my red cloak, you know the one that kept me from turning into a wolf, because it had magical properties. I want it back." Mr. Gold nodded, walking around his desk, then leaning on it, his eyes flickering back and forth between the two of them.

"That's it?" he asked, expecting more. Something of seemingly greater importance.

"Does there need to be more?" Dr. Whale argued, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, usually there is some tragic backstory, emotional damage, one or two life-or-death situations, and the occasional curse." He looked back and forth between them once more, as if waiting for the rest of the story. "No?" he asked, confirming it really was just the simple robbery of a cloak. "Alright," he continued, when nothing more was said. "My best advice is to use this." He held up a small blue pouch. "A pinch of this powder makes you forget what has happened in the last hour. Just break into her house, grab the robe, and if she catches you, just throw a bit in her face." Ruby reached out for the pouch, but he moved it out of her reach. "But you do know you are going to owe me something." Dr. Whale shot her a glance as if to say "You don't have to do this." Making deals with Rumplestiltskin was always a tricky thing.

Dr. Whale had been anxious about going to Mr. Gold for help in the first place. Ruby had decided that the only person who could take down Regina was someone equally, if not more, powerful, which was Mr. Gold. The doctor, however, was wary of his tactics and unreliable deals. Already sceptical of magic, he tried (in vain) to persuade Ruby to go to someone else for help.

"Deal," Ruby said suddenly, snatching the pouch. Mr. Gold just smiled.

"See ya around, dearie!"

"You didn't have to make a deal with Rumplestiltskin. We could have gone to someone else, like, I don't know, Emma or something. She is the Savior, I'm sure she could have helped. Do we even need the powder? Maybe if we were careful-"  
"Victor," Ruby cut in, her tone warning and strong. She turned around on the sidewalk to face him. "Relax. It will be fine." She flipped back around and continued walking, Dr. Whale following. "He probably only wants free lasagna or something." The doctor snorted. "Hey, never underestimate the power of Granny's lasagna." A smile creeped up on his face despite the fact that he was trying to stay serious.

"Alright, we won't worry about that until later." He quickened his pace a bit so they were walking next to each other. "Now we have to worry about-" He lowered his tone. "Breaking into the mayors house."

"Tell me," Ruby started in a surprisingly light tone. "Is it a crime to steal back a stolen item?"

"I have no idea. But we might turn out to be common criminals."

Ruby couldn't suppress her giggle.

**3rd chapter! So Ruby went to Rumple for help...was that a good idea? Dr. Whale certainly doesn't think so...**


	4. Chapter 4

The street lamps illuminated the way for the two, sneaking around in the middle of the night, fully clothed in black, on their way to perform a robbery.

"Wait," Ruby stopped suddenly, grabbing the doctor's jacket to stop him as well. "Is Henry here? Because I don't want to break in if he's inside."  
"Relax, he's not. He's still staying with Emma." Ruby let out a breath of relief, letting go of the jacket.

"Alright. Now, I know how to break into the lock-"

"How do you know-"

"Long story. I'll get the door open, you go in first, make sure she's asleep, then I'll find the cloak, and we run, got it?" Dr. Whale answered with an affirmative nod. It was all so exciting, their hushed whispers and magical powder, that Ruby got a fluttery feeling inside her stomach every time she looked at her partner.

Or maybe that wasn't the reason...honestly, she couldn't tell. She had other things on her mind.

"Let's go," she commanded, and they stealthily moved up to Regina's house. It took Ruby less than three seconds to break the lock, and Dr. Whale just looked at her in surprise. Nevertheless, she slipped into the house without a word, and waved him in. She saw no lights on, and the house was quiet. Ruby walked into the dark family room, careful not to bump into anything on her way. Looking in every drawer and cabinet, in every sofa cushion and under every pillow, she found nothing. She moved on to the kitchen, while Dr. Whale gently climbed the stairs. To his relief, Regina was sleeping soundly in her room. He joined Ruby downstairs.

"Any luck?" he whispered in her ear, and suddenly she felt the fluttery feeling in her stomach again. She chose to ignore it.

"Not yet," she answered. "You look in the dining room. I'll stay here." Soon the pair had searched in just about every room in the house, without finding anything. As Ruby was checking her home office, she leaned against the wall to take a breath, and had to stop herself from screaming when she nearly fell through. The panel opened to reveal a secret compartment, with a piece of red fabric bunched up at the bottom. She bit her lip and smiled as she picked it up. "Victory," she hissed, then ran to find Dr. Whale.

"Great! Now let's get out of here," he answered, leading her to the main hall.

"What are you two doing in my house?" Regina yelled, looking down from the top of her stairs. She stood there in pink silk pajamas, arms crossed, eyes burning. Her gaze flicked from their faces to the cloak, then back to their faces. "Come to gather your cloak? The one you were so eager to get rid of? Looks like someone doesn't trust me with magic." She climbed down a few stairs. "Trust me, I know how to handle it." She went down a few more, and Ruby's fingers enclosed around the little velvet bag. "There is nothing you needed to worry about," she continued, parading down the stairs with a dramatic yet threatening air. "But now you've made things a bit more difficult, haven't you?" Regina was now standing face to face with the two trespassers, glaring into their fearful eyes. In one swift motion Ruby threw a pinch of the powder in the mayor's face, and watched her crash to the ground.

"You've killed her!" Dr. Whale exclaimed, jumping to the worst possible scenario.

"I didn't!" Ruby squealed, doubt instantly filling her. The doctor quickly felt Regina's pulse.

"She's alive, but I guess deeply asleep. Now we should get out of here."

"We can't leave! She's sleeping in the middle of her hallway! When she wakes up, she might remember what happened. We have to carry her back to her bed." Dr. Whale gave a nervous glance at the door, but consented to Ruby's idea. The two put their strength together and lifted the body up, then, (after three failed attempts) dragged her up the stairs. They dropped her in her bed, and Ruby carefully tucked her in. Regina started to stir a bit, so Ruby pulled out her bag of magic powder and sprinkled just a bit more on her victim.

"I swear this is one of the weirdest things…" Dr. Whale mumbled in the background.

"Okay, let's go!" Ruby commanded once she was finished. During her rush out the room, she stubbed her toe on the door, causing her to fly forward and the dust of the open pouch to spill all over the doctor. In a second he crumbled to the floor. Ruby stood there staring, mouth open, empty pouch still in hand.

**So yeah, slight problem. Poor Ruby. Don't worry, I have a plan. The next chapter should be coming shortly. :) (That's an evil grin, BTW.) ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do I do?" Ruby shrieked, dropping Dr. Whale's unconscious body on the floor of the sheriff's station. Emma stood with her arms crossed, leaning against her desk, with half a smile creeping onto her face.

After about an hour of trying to drag her partner across town, Ruby had arrived at her friend's office, completely freaking Emma out. The sheriff had switched the lights out, then had turned around to close the door, when she became face-to-face with Ruby and Dr. Whale's limp body.

"Ruby!" she had hissed, not sure what to make of the picture. "What's going on here? Is he still breathing?" She had motioned towards the doctor, concern scrunching up face.

"Yeah, he's fine," her friend had answered in a small voice, getting smaller. "He just might never wake up. Can I come in?" Without an answer Ruby had entered, dragging Dr. Whale with her.

"What was that last part?" Emma had asked, her hand still on the handle of the door.

"That's...unimportant at the moment," Ruby had answered, waving her hand as if to wave away the subject. Her eyes were tired and she seemed relatively confused, but Emma was certain she herself was more confused, so she let Ruby continue. "However, I need some help. Rumplestiltskin, Mr. Gold, gave me this powder that makes you forget everything that has happened in a certain period of time. I'm pretty sure that depends on the amount of powder. We broke into Regina's house to get back my cloak, and she woke up, so I sprinkled a bit of this powder on her. Then I was leaving her room and tripped, and the rest of the powder spilled on Victor." Ruby had ended her rapid explanation with a regretful glance at the doctor, whom she was holding up. The weight had been too much for her to bear, which was when she shrieked "What do I do?" and let his body fall to the ground.

"You broke into the mayor's house," Emma mused. "You and Dr. Whale."

"Victor," Ruby corrected suddenly, with a tone even she herself didn't recognize. In turn, Emma raised her eyebrows and gave a nod, then bent to inspect the sleeping doctor.

"I don't know anything about the magic, you'd have to ask Mr. Gold." Ten minutes later, after a phone call and a short car ride, he was standing next to Emma, an amused smile lining his face as well.

"You are the most dysfunctional pair of criminals I have ever encountered," he remarked, looking at Dr. Whale.

"Don't see Bonnie and Clyde in your future," Emma agreed.

"Not the point!" Ruby cut in, her voice ringing with annoyance. Her countenance softened and sentiment filled her tone. "Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine, except for the fact that when he wakes up in a few days he'll forget everything that's happened to him in the past week." Ruby's eyes widened with alarm.

"Is there something that can cure him?"

"I don't know, dearie," Mr. Gold answered, leaning on his cane. "I don't do cures. You'll have to ask the Blue Fairy." Ruby rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn.

"Tomorrow. It's two in the morning, and you seem to have had a long night," Emma decided, guiding her friend towards the door.

"What about Victor?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh, right," the sheriff replied, remembering the sleeping lump on the floor. "He can stay the night in the cell, I guess. We can take care of him in the morning." Ruby couldn't argue; she just nodded, and let Emma lead her out the door. "Put him in the cell, would you?" she asked of Mr. Gold, gesturing towards Dr. Whale. Left alone in the office, the man sighed.

"Why do I always have to get the most difficult jobs?" With a flip of his hand, the body flew into the cell, and was laid nicely on the bed. Running the situation over in his mind, Mr. Gold gave a very Rumplestiltskin-like laugh. "This is turning out better than I had anticipated." He was gone in a puff of mauve smoke, leaving Dr. Whale alone with his dreams.

**Yes, he's dreaming! Maybe next chapter I'll talk about his dreams...oh, and don't get this spell confused with a sleeping curse. This is purely memory, it's just they fall asleep instantly when the powder is used on them. Just so ya know...see you in Dr. Whale's dreams!**

**Wow that sounded creepy...nevermind! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina was the queen, sitting on her throne on a high-up balcony, looking down at the castle's court. And I was a peasant, among many other peasants, and we were all watching something. What were we watching? I turned around to find a dog chained to a post, cowering and whimpering. In a second I realized it wasn't a dog, it was a wolf, and one I knew.

"Ruby!" I called out, trying to run to her, but I couldn't make my way past the sea of people. I looked up at Regina, the Evil Queen, and saw the sinister smile on her face. A chill ran through my body, and I glanced at Ruby again. She was trying in vain to break free of the metal chains that bound her to the post. "Ruby!" I cried again, finally elbowing my way through the crowd. The wolf looked up at me hollowly, warily, it's bright yellow eyes trusting and knowing.

"Greetings villagers!" the Evil Queen chimed from her throne, and the crowd cheered. "It is a pleasure to see you all here, for the execution of this monster." She glared at Ruby for a second to add effect.

"No," I exclaimed under my breath.

"This inhuman creature has been terrorizing our village, killing our loved ones, harming our children." Worried mumbles arose from the crowd, and the Queen silenced them with a wave of her hand.

"No!" I took the opportunity and cried out, standing in front of the village. All eyes turned to me, shocked and confused. "Don't listen to her, she's lying!" I screeched. "This creature is also a person, like all of us! She's not a monster!"

"Guards, seize him!" the Evil Queen commanded, and I was captured, kicking and screaming. They held me off to the side.

"Don't! Don't do it!" My voice was scratched and it hurt to speak, but I kept shouting. "Her name is Ruby, and she has a real life, like all of you! She won't hurt anyone! She has control!" The guards' grip on my arms tightened, and I cringed. Their armor was digging into my skin.

"Kill her." The Queen spoke the words loud and clear, and they were dripping with hatred and power.

And it all went black.

Seconds later I was in my laboratory, the colors all gone like in my old world. Igor was fiddling with the machines that lined the walls. I looked down at my jacket, and I was wearing my familiar Frankenstein coat. I was Frankenstein. I am Frankenstein.

"We have a visitor," Igor pointed out, nodding to the doorway. I looked over at where a young woman was standing, her face down so I couldn't see it. Suddenly my eyes were blinded by something shining and bright; the woman's cloak. It was bright red, a color that didn't live in the world of Dr. Frankenstein. Again, I knew who it was.

"Ruby!" I called out. Her head whipped up to look at me, her eyes full of alarm. She turned the other way and ran, dropping the cape behind her as she fled. "Ruby!" I cried again, picking up her cloak from where it lay on the ground. But her slim body disappeared down the corridor and I was left standing with coat, the red glowing bright and pure.

"Victor! Victor!" Ruby shook the doctor hard, as his eyes fluttered open, to find a group of people standing around him. He sat up suddenly and looked around, to find himself in Granny's B&B, in a fairly uncomfortable bed. His brain was cloudy, foggy, and he couldn't think straight. Trying to come up with a reason he would be here, he drew a blank. His gaze wandered from Ruby, to Emma, to Mr. Gold, to Granny, then quickly back to Ruby because he never liked to make eye contact with that woman too long.

"What's going-"

"Just drink this first," Ruby interrupted, shoving a glass of blue liquid into his hand. At any other time, Dr. Whale would have questioned why his friend was ordering him to drink this unfamiliar fluid, but, as clouded as his judgement was, he gulped it down. In a flash all the memories came rushing back. The robbery of Ruby's cloak, going to Rumplestiltskin, breaking in at night, and then the quickly fleeting image of Ruby falling towards him. "Do you remember?" she asked, tearing him from his thoughts.

"Yes," he answered, nodding. He remembered everything, including the incredibly vivid dream, which he was not entirely sure the meaning of.

**He's sort of oblivious, isn't he? I mean, she was in your flipping dream, twice! But it's ok, I'm sure he'll figure out his feelings soon enough. And be able to wreck the chance of them going anywhere just as quickly as he realized them...oh poor Victor, he has a lot more coming for him...**


	7. Chapter 7

"So what it's like, being under a spell?" Ruby asked the doctor, leaning over the counter at Granny's to hand him a hot chocolate, then rest her elbows on it. Dr. Whale laughed, after taking a sip of the steamy drink.

"I don't know, I don't remember! It felt like I slept a night, not days!"

"Did you dream?" the waitress asked, a playfulness in her voice. A sudden redness overtook his face, as he recalled that both his dreams were focused on none other than the girl he was talking about.

"No, not that I can remember," he responded, idly tracing the rim of his mup.

"Too bad, it would have entertained you while we were finding a cure for the spell." The doctor smiled, looking at up at his friend's sparkling eyes, and felt a sudden lurch in his stomach. The feeling was a bit uncomfortable, like he was thrilled for some strange reason. He didn't often feel that way.

He had no idea that the feeling came to his friend frequently.

The sound of a thumping at her window woke Ruby instantly. She sat straight up, and stared at the window in terror. Diligently, she climbed out of bed and tiptoed to the widow. In a quick moment she ripped the blind up, to have a rock come closely into her view. She opened it all the way and peered down, to find none other than Dr. Whale standing on the sidewalk, flinging stones at her window.

"What are you doing?" she hissed down at him, instantly awake despite the fact that it was two in the morning.

"I need to talk to you!" he called back, careful not to wake anybody else on the street.

"Couldn't you have just called?" He shrugged and smirked.

"This was more dramatic." Ruby couldn't fight the smile that was creeping onto her face.

"I'll be down soon." She was about to withdraw from the window, when she heard shouting outside. Granny, dressed in her nightgown, night cap and crossbow, emerged yelling.

"Who is it? Who's there?" The granddaughter of this crazed lady had to muffle her laughter so Granny couldn't hear, but ended up collapsing onto her bed from the giggling.

"I was just, uh, talking a walk, no honestly," Dr. Whale stuttered, while Granny continued to harass him with her weapons and screaming. Eventually Granny gave up and returned inside, at just the right time for Ruby to sneak out the back.

"Dr. Whale! Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get me into if Granny caught us?" Her words told the doctor that she was upset, but the smile and twinkle in her eye told him she was thrilled. They walked down the sidewalk, admiring the peacefulness of sleeping Storybrooke. "So what is it?"

"I've had trouble sleeping the past few days." At first guess Ruby assumed it was because of the spell he had been under a week ago, but he continued. "I've been having these dreams, dreams about my brother, and my mother, and what happened. They're haunting, Ruby, haunting!" For the first time Ruby noticed her friend's messed up hair, the large circles under his eyes, and his wrinkled clothing. "I'm afraid to go to sleep because of these dreams." He put his hands on his head and ran them through his hair repeatedly. "I don't know what to do."

"I-I'm afraid I don't know either," Ruby stuttered, worried.

"I thought maybe if I had someone to talk to, I feel better."

"Is it working?"

"Yes, I think so." The waitress smiled, content and latched her arms with his. His stomach gave one of those lurches again.

"Good." They had reached the docks, and both flashed back to the night they had sat, speaking to each other about their monstrous sides.

"Ruby," Dr. Whale said suddenly, turning towards her, his face close. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" she asked, drawing closer. She could feel his eyes staring down into her soul, as he pulled her close. Suddenly a ringing cut through the night air, and Ruby felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She stepped away from the doctor, keeping her eyes on the ground. "It's Granny, she's probably wondering where I went. I better get back."

"Yes, yes, of course," Dr. Whale said, brushing his hair awkwardly. "I'll, um, see ya around." She nodded, and wordlessly waved a goodbye, then walked away, her heels clicking on the pavement.

**Poor Frankenwolf. They just can't get it right. Just wait until next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby brushed the straps of her apron out of her way, scribbling an order down in her notebook. She gave a brief smile to the customer before she turned around to pour water for the table behind her. Business was always best Friday night at Granny's, and since one of the other waitresses had called in sick at the last minute, Ruby was stuck catering to all the fussy needs of the hungry townspeople.

"Ruby, I was finished with this burger a century ago!" Granny called from the kitchen, her voice sounding annoyed. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" the frazzled waitress answered, rolling her eyes and blowing her hair away from her face. She grabbed the tray, nearly threw it down on what she hoped was the correct table, then practically tripped over to the couple, not even looking up from her notepad. "WelcometoGranny'swhatcanIgetforya?" she asked, her words so slurred together they were hardly separate words at all.

"Ruby," a flustered voice said, causing Ruby's eyes to turn to Dr. Whale, who was sitting in front of her. Her eyes flitted from his face to the pretty young lady sitting across from him, and then back to him.

"Victor," she faltered, swallowing the lump in her throat. She didn't even understand why she should be upset that Dr. Whale was there on a date; it wasn't as if they were a couple. "What can I get for you?" Despite her efforts her voice sounded a bit forced, and she again tried to swallow the rising lump.

"Uh…" Dr. Whale answered, completely at a loss for words. He felt like a jerk. A complete jerk and an idiot, for taking the new nurse out to dinner at Granny's. In his defense, Granny had told him Ruby didn't work Friday nights.

"Water, and mac and cheese for me, thanks," his date answered, completely unaware of the tension between the waitress and the doctor. "What about you?" she asked Dr. Whale, resting her hand on his. Ruby's eyes immediately jumped to the physical contact, Dr. Whale retracted his hand quickly, which caused his date to glance up at Ruby, who she found staring intensely at her hand, and the three shared a moment of understanding, one that disappeared before a blink of an eye, but existed long enough for the nurse to know she would never be anything more than the doctor's date.

"I'm afraid I'll have to come back later when you decide," Ruby announced, shooting Dr. Whale a quick glare before she directed her vision to her pad. She tucked her pencil behind her ear and strutted away, heading for the kitchen. Just after she vanished behind the swinging metal doors a hand grabbed her elbow. She whipped around to find the doctor.

"I need to talk to you," he blurted.

"I'm busy," she answered sharply, turning around to walk away.

"Wait!" he called out, grabbing her elbow again. She didn't turn around but she didn't shake free either. "I didn't know you worked here on Fridays, honest. Granny told me so."

"I don't usually. I'm just filling in for one of our sick workers."

"And she's just a date. Practically nothing," he continued, nervously furrowing his eyebrows. "Ugh, we should have gone straight to the apartment," he muttered, coming his hair with his hand in frustration. Ruby turned around and raised her eyebrows, and his eyes widened as he realised what he had said. "Oh, no, God, no, I didn't mean it like that. That came out wrong. No, I didn't. Shoot."

"It's fine. It's not like we're dating or anything," Ruby responded dismissively, picking up one the trays. "I don't care who you go out with."

"Uh…" Dr. Whale obviously hadn't prepared his speech this far. "Okay. Uh, yeah, okay. I'll see you around then."

"Yup, see ya," the waitress said distractedly, not even lifting her eyes from the food in front of her. Once her friend was gone she let one tear fall before she wiped away the rest and burst through the kitchen doors to serve the eager customers.

**:( Poor Ruby. And Dr. Whale. They seriously can not get the timing right, can they? Anyway, you might see Regina in the next chapter, and she will probably be pretty angry that she was beaten at her own game. Also mentions of Rumbelle in the next chapter, for you Rumple/Belle shippers. Sorry I took so long posting this, BTW. Read on!**


End file.
